Hurly Burly
by OtakuIsLove
Summary: Rima was coerced to agree about Ruka switching dorms. so Rima was stuck with Senri Shiki,the person she loathes the most. but that doesn't end there because what was pure dislike turned out to be a great attraction after all. RT/SS
1. Unwanted Modification

A/N: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Another one,folks. This really is getting out of hand eh? anyway I hope you like this multi-chaptered story. I promise I'd update LD but I can't tell you when. I just will,hold on to your horses 'kay?

Hurly Burly

by OtakuIsLove

1 Unwanted Modification

Rima had a normal day. she woke up, had her classes, read her books,and go back to her dorm to rest. This is just something she prefer to as normal and typical since nothing really exceptional has occured to her these past hours. However as she turned the lock of her key to the door, a very disoriented Ruka came smashing on her and insisted that they have a 'serious talk' about priorities and relationships.

So here they sit on Ruka's bedroom,looking somber for she had mentioned a very peculiar request, that Rima was quite sure she'd never heard anything so preposterous in her entire life.

"Rima please" Ruka pleaded "this is only temporary. Kain and I both need this. we need to work on our relationship and it's getting really bad, I need to cope up and try to make it up to him."

Rima scoffed. "Your request is pathetically pointless. Do you know why they assigned girl dormates together? this is the very purpose why girls need to stick together! and you decide to intervene on that? Ruka,listen. I know that you and Kain are in a very tedious time right now but moving into his dorm won't help. Besides, haven't Chairman Cross forbid us to do this kind of thing?"

"I have thought of it" Ruka said,rubbing her temples slowly. "but Rima this is only temporary you hear, temporary! so there's no need to stress about Chairman knowing. Maybe it'll last a week.. I don't know. Just please, as a friend I ask you a favor"

Rima stared sadly at her friend, examining her beautiful features that has contorted into stressful folds for the past months now. And she realized she can do this. for her, for her happiness. Anyway this isn't something permanent right? Ruka had assured her that it was temporary. Besides Takuma was also her friend, so she has no problem because she trust him enough to be responsible and behaved. But she chose not to.

No maybe never.

"Ruka you know what my answer is" Rima said,patting her shoulders gently. "You know how I am when things happen like that. I seriously don't want to get you knocked up-"

"what?" exclaimed Ruka. "you think that I will turn into a slut once I switch dorms? is that why you don't approve Rima? Are you insulting me of being such a low-class lady?"

"Ruka I didn't mean that-"

"I get it Rima, you thought that I'd give in to my.. hormones don't you?"

Rima did not say anything anymore. But inside her, she felt the guilt of what she said.

"Okay let's talk it over again" said Rima gently. "Maybe I changed my mind" she raised a hand when she noticed Ruka had shown signs of interrupting. "But, you need to tell Takuma about this too, if he approves."

Rima grinned. Takuma was a very strict person when it come to rules. So there, guilt off and no strings attached.

Ruka laughed. "Rima, Takuma won't be moving in with you if we change dorms. Besides, it sure is best not to get him involved since he's really a not-a-rule-breaker boy. You see,Master Kaname's private room is being renovated and refurnished at the moment, so he moved in with Takuma for the time being."

"what? so If Takuma's dormmate is Kaname" Rima blinked, a bit puzzled. "then who is Kain's?"

"Senri" said Ruka. "Senri Shiki is"

(Y)

Rima did not talk to Ruka after that. Oh she didn't. for she had learned that Ruka would approve of that vile Shiki to transfer. Not thinking about her safety and preference. She even thought Ruka was a bit selfish. She knew that Rima disliked Shiki. Like,really dislike. And no, she will not belittle herself to agree into that. It was such a stupid request anyway,right from the start. She just shuddered to think about the possiblities of seeing him step into her dorm, what kind of havoc would start? she will not tolerate it. never.

"Rima" said Ruka "talk to me. I know you hate him but it's not like you can't just ignore each other right? besides.. this is also an oppprtunity for you guys to maybe start some friendship.." her voice trailed off at the glare Rima sent her.

"well okay whatever, you may or may not approve but there are three people who has strongly approved of this occurence. Kain,Senri and I. you're outnumbered my dear" Ruka smirked. "I'll be moving out tonight" then she gave a little foolish wave, a wink then she slammed the door on the way out.

"BUT!" Rima yelled after her.

The utter nerve of some people! she swear to God she'll burn them to ashes and lash them to the deepest and hottest part of hell.

okay that was a joke,but still. How can Kain be so irresponsible as to approve of this? does he value his pleasure more than the trouble Ruka and he will be getting if anyone important finds out? This is so not like them to be acting like this. And she expected more from Ruka. Ruka was supposed to be such a feminine and elegant girl who stood by the right principles. why now? holy cow they made her head ache so bad.

(Y)

This is not happening. thought Rima, this is not happening to her. She watched with arms crossed as Senri Shiki moved his boxes, clothes and gadgets inside her dormitory. She watched, with a scowl turning more and more ferocious, as he whistled away and ignored her from the couch. this is not happening. It simply cannot happen. Jesus Christ.

but it is happening.

Her insides fumed with anger, because Rima never liked it if people do something she doesn't approve of and it would involve her. this is just on of them and she cannot wait to beat the living hell out of Ruka and Kain's ass when she would meet them in a hallway. She will kill the heck out of them and she won't care if Chairman Cross,Kaname or even Takuma is there watching. Just wait and see. Maybe she'll also beat the living hell out of Shiki,too. so that he could get his fat ass back to where his dorm actually is.

"I wasn't expecting you to say welcome and go crazy with hospitality Touya" he said suddenly "but I don't think I could stand that scowl on your face, you look like a tiger.. freaky"

She ignored his remark and tightened her arms around her that it would look like it could take years to untangle them. "As far as I am concerned Shiki you are very unwelcome here and I don't offer hospitality to people I dislike"

"That's nice to know, it's not like I was craving for your warm hug or anything" he shrugged playfully and continued on to transferring his boxes inside his room.

"why did you agree to be transferred here in the first place?" she stood up and followed him to Ruka's former room which is to say, his new room now. "gone all soft? you do realize what they're doing is wrong right?"

He gave her a look. "you sound like an old woman-"

"what?" she snarled.

"Loosen up a bit will you? they're two people in love that's it. Is that just too much to understand Touya? or are you really just born emotionally daft?"

"I am not daft!" she scowled at him, eyes shining "I am simply stating that you're encouraging their misdeeds"

He sighed. "I'm sorry I don't think I can anymore talk to people whose mindset is too low for me to comprehend" then brushing past her, he started out of the living room again.

"Good God" she stomped on her way back to the living room and glared at him again. "do you have to be so pointlessly annoying? I was asking you a question!"

He froze and stared at her,hard. Little by little his blue eyes became intense. "stop bitching around Touya. I'm not even here for a couple of minutes and you start to wreak a havoc that is impossible to diminish!"

"bitching?" she repeated,startled. "excuse me, but I do not bitch! Ugh, you make me sick. you know what? I just want to let you know that while you're staying here I will not be having the happiest time of my life and that ought to let you think of options, like maybe moving out!" she was fuming that she swear that if she'd check her ears, she'd notice some steam evaporating.

"You can't make me move out you bint" he drawled. "As you have known, or are you really just that stupid, Ruka transferred to my dorm and I in yours. It is not possible to have three people in one room." he raised an eyebrow. "what do you think of me? a party crasher? besides, those two deserve some privacy"

She was trying to restrain herself to do something really unacceptable in front of him. Like perhaps, screaming her guts out or push him, or better yet,throw her thick calculus book at him. that image in her head suddenly cleared out in front of her and she realized it gave her pleasure,seeing him hurt. Rima inhaled a shaky breath and slammed her bedroom door so hard that her picture frame wobbled.

"that's right" she heard him call out to her. "just go to your room and shut the hell up"

"shut up!" she screeched. "you.. you- JERK!"

"ha, your namecalling is plausible Touya. plausible enough to be called a nursery kid's insult!"

She suddenly had the urge to hit something, just do something that would release the anger. "May I remind you that you are talking to a door!"

"hardly! since I'm actually talking to a nutcase"

"Ha! well I'm talking to a stupid useless cretin!"

"nope!" he snapped.

"Okay look,I have rules" said Rima, in between her breathes for air. My she was exhausted. it was their first night in the dorm and her voice was already losing. "If you abide to them I'll leave you alone and I'll shut up!"

" fair enough why didn't you say from the start? we could've avoided this stupid encounter." he mumbled,voice getting a bit closer to her door.

"rule one: don't you dare enter my room" she said.

"ditto"

"rule two: respect me if I have company, better yet leave!"

"You bring a man here don't you Touya?" she could here the malice in him. "but nontheless I agree"

"shut up! I don't!" she yelled. "rule three: respect my personal space and don't bother me unless you're on the floor bleeding to death or whatever. It's best if you just won't bother me"

"sure" he sounded a bit annoyed.

"and lastly" she said,closing her eyes firmly "don't you dare try anything and I mean it. _anything _or I'll tear you to pieces!"

"like I'd want to do that to you. you're disgusting alright?"

There was silence.

"Am I under the impression" his voice was filled with amusement. "that we just spoke our dorm rules in between a locked door? this is getting really stupid Touya." he tried to twist the knob but it won't budge. "open the bloody door!"

"I told you to respect my personal space. just go to your room and read a book or something" she retorted,looking pointedly at the knob of the door. It was locked, thank God.

"fine" he muttered angrily. "just learn to shut your trap and we can get along just fine"

"that" she replied, calming herself down. "is what you also need to do"

(Y)

She woke up the next morning and refused to go out of bed because she was under the ludicruous impression that Senri Shiki had managed to move here the night before! Isn't that ridiculous? How stupid could her dreams actually get? Gosh, she needs to have her brain checked. It started to utter such impossible probabilities. She remembered though that he had carried his boxes and clothes in here, looking like the damn boss of planet Earth. she scowled. That stupid imbecile, he even had the guts to fight back at her when she could've rightly thrown his clothes outside the room because he was unwelcome. Mind you,Rima had every right to.

Now why on earth, does Rima have this very strong volcano-like dislike towards Senri Shiki. It was very hard to explain, sometimes it was easier if I just say that's how things sometimes are. You meet people and you know you're just bound not to get along with them. Well, it's sort of like that but you see it's also sort of more complicated than that. I don't want to break the greatest secret but you see.. One of them and I'm not going to tell you which one (and if I do I won't tell you!) has a very mystifying it-was-just-there-from-the-start attraction to the other. see?

but which one?

She walked out the door to find him seated on the couch,reading a newspaper with a coffee.

"well if it isn't the whiny crazy deranged woman.." she heard him grunt under his breath.

She sent him an automatic glare. "You do have some habit to overuse adjectives,don't you Shiki? that's really sad. It's starting to sound like word vomit. It's enough for me to vomit literally too. If you want I could even vomit on your lap,I won't regret it"

He rolled his eyes at her and continued to ruffle the paper. "You're disgusting. and between us both, your morning breath reeks even at this far distance here. So I highly suggest you brush your teeth"

Rima watched him with growing lividity. "ha! and who are you? the hygiene fairy?" then she waved her palm in the air. "forget it. You're ruining my morning" then she slammed the door to the bathroom.

"bloody hell Touya" he mumbled.

(Y) (Y)

As she was walking peacefully into the hallway, she thought she saw a shade of brown hair exactly like Ruka's. Narrowing her eyes, she started to follow the woman. Oh she was going to annihilate Ruka without regretting it. that stupid girl!

Slowly, the crowd dispersed and it was a wide space again. Then she realized it wasn't even Ruka, but just some Senior with the exact hair color. Damn she was getting paranoid over this. Another option of course is to report this occurence to Kaname or Takuma. but she doesn't have enough guts to do it, besides, she might be angry at them right now but she still loves her friends like crazy. She can't betray them like this. Fuming, she proceeded to her class.

"Rima" she turned and saw Ruka,making her way towards her.

"Ruka you..moron!" she blurted out. "Oh my God you have no idea how much I want to chop you into pieces right now!" she exclaimed. "Do you realize how much jeopardy I am into? this is Senri! Senri's my bloody roommate can you believe it?"

Ruka grinned and hugged her suddenly. "You have no idea how much you helped me regain my trust back with Kain,Rima" she ruffled her hair. "I'm just so happy that even I could listen to your rant without any disdain"

Rima scowled at her friend and swatted her hands away. "Look, I need you to come back now okay? please! Shiki is just a nightmare! we can't get along. it's just stupid! How do you intend to make it up for me? now that you have what you have please come back!"

Ruka shook her head. "can't,Rima. Kain and I have a lot to catch up on" then she gave a wink.

_okay,disgusting_.

"Oh, gotta go. I've got History.. see ya!" Ruka waved and dissapeared into the crowd.

"Why you- ugh!" Rima walked away heatedly. "never mind"

(Y)

She arrived back in her dorm, all sweaty and out of breath because she had been running. Anyway it was beside the point, because she really needed to do her homework that was due tomorrow and it was a very long essay,mind you! Unfortunately, she does not have the notes to back her essay up. It was frustrating for her to think about writing freely without the support of the notes from the lecture. Ugh, she was really being scatter-brained today. It was all Shiki's fault. everything was his fault. Damn that stupid bird brain.

She dropped her bookbag on the living room's floor and decided to boil some coffee to make her relax. Then she sighed and returned to the room to spread out her entire homework on the table, still pondering about what to do with her essay. Her notes were limited. It simply wasn't enough. Then she heard a door open and Shiki came out,wearing some sweater under a red shirt. then a thought struck her.

"er,Shiki"

He turned towards her then smirked. "judging from your very calm,almost pleading tone, I can guess that you need something from me"

_damn_

"go on what is it?" he folded his arms and stood in front of her kneeling figure.

"I need some notes for the english essay due tomorrow. do you have one?" she asked quietly.

He ignored her and went back to his room.

The utter nerve. She even asked nicely! She went back to her books,fuming a bit, and decided to finish her Calculus assignment first,making sure to check and recheck her answers. Then she read some lengthy chapters about world history and made some diagram about it. That was when his door opened again that she realized she spoke too soon. On his hands, were his very thick notes of the english lecture. She smiled in embarassment when he handed it to her.

"Thanks"

"least I could do for unfortunate people" he smirked,eyes gleaming with superiority.

Her smile slid off her face. "what does that mean?" She went back to her work and ignored his comments about just giving up because his notes were too complicated for her vague mind. Then he chuckled before returning to his room,whistling.

"the utter nurve of that wacko" she mumbled. But she can't help but be a bit grateful. just a bit. Hello, she can write even lengthier notes than this. It was just that she.. well, dozed off when the teacher discussed it. there. But she slept because she was so tired. she wasn't exactly lazy. in fact,she loved doing homeworks. It made her think of something more important than annoying trivial things.

She examined his notes and was glad that it was very detailed and legible. not that she'd say that to his face. So with Senri's notes,she started to do her essay quite peacefuly. When she was done, she moved on to her other subjects that required more illustration and calculation. Yes, Rima was a sad person that way. She takes pride into thinking about doing her work so responsibly but she doesn't even know what she's missing out there.

Finally,with lots of grumbles and sighs, Rima was done with all her work. She decided give her sore hands some break and entertained herself into watching the fireplace,crackling wildly across from her. She didn't even bother looking at the clock to know it was well past midnight but she could very well sense that Shiki was asleep and she was the only one up in the silent night.

"Senri? let's take a swim!"

"no thanks I don't swim" then he slowly backed away from the group of skimpy girls who flashed him their biggest smile.

"Oh but senri, we can teach you how" one said,almost crooning. "It's just something like this"

Then the girls suddenly crowded around him that it made him claustrophobic and break into sweat. "look,ladies I don't swim. seriously. Just let me go and I'll sit the hell down." They did not listen to him, they kept tightening around him, making his air supply cut short, it was already so tight that he was losing his sight while his brain was taking in on what was happening very slowly, it remained puzzled and baffled. It was so tight, dear Lord, he could not move. He wished to die instead. All he saw was darkness now and he felt as if someone was sucking out all of his air..

then Senri woke up. He found himself sweating so hard, his breaths were pants while his hands were searching cursorily for his lamp light. He really hated dreams like that. The like of claustrophobic and skimpy girls. ugh. It was just too much to bear.

Tossing his covers aside, he jumped off his bed and opened his door to get to the bathroom. He just needed to splash his face with cold water that's all. He was very impartial of dreams and this one was so peculiar. He wasn't even claustrophobic. On his way there, he noticed a weird figure all wasted on the living room table. It was snoring.

Hell,Touya is snoring.

Annoyed,he walked up to her and stood there to observe her sleeping form he raised his left foot and started to kick her thighs gently. "Touya, wake the hell up. I understand that you want to get connected with all the filth around you but this is too amusing. since you were given a bed I suggest you sleep there. You could even ruin your posture sleeping like this" then he prodded her on the other side and snorted. "not that I care if your posture is ruined."

He sighed when he realized that it was too impossible to wake this nutcase up. He squatted beside her and started to poke her forehead with his finger. "Touya, wake the hell up. I'm not kidding you bint." on a particular poke, he seem to have excerted more force than necessary because Rima's head slid off from the table and unto the carpet beneath her. "bitch" he muttered. but he felt a bit guilty. He wasn't supposed to do that to girls. He stood up,hesitated, then went to her room to get her blanket.

He returned back and was about to cover it on her when he realized that she was in such a ridiculous position. So he righted her up by carrying her (she was heavy, he'd like to add) towards the cushions then covered her with her blanket. Then he hurried to the bathroom to wash her hands (he just touched the annoying girl) and to splash water on his face.

A/N: Please Review!


	2. Unexpected Hero

A/N: I'd like to take this space to thank everyone who reviewed and Favorited this story. Thank you all for giving this story a chance. kisses&hugs.

* * *

Hurly Burly

Chapter 2 : Unexpected Hero

by:OtakuIsLove

Rima woke up with a start. How disorienting it was for her,when she realized her neck was very stiff from her position. She stood up slowly and tossed the sheets that covered her. Then she halted and blinked.

How on earth did her blankets fly from her bedroom?

She stood up abruptly and almost lost her balance. "woah" she mumbled. "who on earth could have done this deed?"

There was a name that lingered on her head but she refused to even consider it. He would have to kill himself than do this on her. So she placed that out of her mind and tidied her notebooks on the table instead, and placed them on her bag one by one.

Finally, she noticed Senri's notes that she'd borrowed last night and stared at it on her clutched hand. She pondered on what to do about it. Reluctantly, she made herself walk towards his room door and knock.

"who is it?" he asked sleepily inside.

"It's your mother" she rolled her eyes. "Of course it's me! will you open the door?"

She heard his bed creak, then footsteps. and finally-

"what? what is it?" he asked grumpily,eyes still squinting from sleep.

She smirked at him. "I just wanted to return your notes" she handed it to him.

"yeah okay"he mumbled,before closing the door on her face.

"hey!" she knocked again "I wasn't done talking you know!"

He opened again and glared at her. "what more could you possibly say to me?"

"well" she said,eyes lingering away. "I just want to thank you for being so thoughtful and covering me with my blanket"

He looked as if he wanted to hear anything but that. "Don't be such an idiot Touya, I didn't mean to do that to you." He avoided her gaze. "besides, I moved you only because you might do some damage to my notes when you were sleeping on it. Or it might get wet from your saliva when you drool. That would be so horrifying" he sneered.

Her eyes suddenly turned fierce. "I" her voice shaking "am not planning to ruin my mood so early in the morning. So I'm going to pretend that I did not hear that pathetic excuse from you."

"And I am not going to waste my time listening to your pathetic words. Good day" then he slammed the door on her face.

"Good Day yourself" she yelled at the door,before marching angrily towards her room and slamming her door loudly than he had slammed his.

(Y)

Rima panted as she tried to make her way on the large group of students crowded around. "excuse me" she exclaimed as she tried to push her way forward. "coming through" A few students made loud protests "sorry, I'm running late you see" she replied,pushing her legs faster. Breaking free of tight groups. Unkinitting conversations and distrupting them. "sorry,excuse me"

Her bag, the one that almost looked like a duffel, was bulging so much and hitting her thighs as she sped forward. making her look like she was recovering from a sprain.

"Good God Touya" she heard Senri say from her left as she passed by. He was talking to a couple of people and he looked very haughty. "What's that inside your bag? are you moving out of Cross?"

That comment received many snickers her way but she ignored them and pressed forward on,making a mental note to beat the living daylights out of him later.

She tried to mutter apologies when she reached the room and her Professor had already started talking about a lesson. She took her seat quietly and listened as much as she could to make up for it. From the back of the class, she saw Senri smirking at her and making jokes about her bag. she glared at him heatedly.

"Now class, We are going to try and manipulate fire. If any of you try to do something that is not part of my instructions there are three things that can happen to you: One,you could get burned Two,It can blow up in your face or Three,it can get you killed. Some gas that this fire releases is poisonous enough to make anyone pass out. Did you hear me? Now I trust that you are mature students as you are of age. Now,put on your masks. Good luck you have an hour"

Rima started right away,propping her textbooks beside the damp rag. She switched on her alcohol lamp carefully and grabbed the lithium and chloride to color the fire pink.

Then it happened, there was a loud shriek from behind. Rima looked around and saw that someone's text book was caught on fire, it immediately spread on the wooden cabinets,on the drawers,where the chemicals are stored.

"no!" the Professor yelled. There was an explotion and Rima knew this room was going to burn down. "everyone,carefully evacuate! Evacuate!"

There were yells from everywhere and people stampeding towards the door. "Faster Faster!" the fire alarm was going wild. and Rima was rooted to her seat,mouth open in shock. Because she can't believe it, the fire was like some sort of a runner. It happened too fast for her to recover.

"Touya!" someone yelled. She did not budge,her heart was beating so fast. She swear what she's experiencing is trauma. Dear God, everything was almost licked by the fire.

She realized it was Shiki who was trying to tug her amidst of the smoke around them "what are you trying to do you bitch? are you out of your mind?" He shrieked.

"Sh-Shiki?" she said weakly, her throat suddenly felt itchy and she could hardly breath. "wh-what?"

"The room is on fire and you're asking me what?" he roared. "Come on you hopeless case! Get your ass out of that chair!" Then without warning, he pulled her hand and hoisted her body up.

He stared at her abruptly and a resolve formed in his eyes, she was intoxicated by the gas. His heart leaped out of his ribcage when he saw her eyes flutter to a close,her body feeble under his grip.

The bitch fainted. of all the luck.

"Touya!' he yelled "this is all your bloody fault. God,why on earth did I ever decide to help you?" He hoisted her up again and tried to use his arm to balance her. Then with some strange impulse, he carried her bridal style towards the exit door.

Outside was very crowded,Chairman Cross and Kain was there. Other students who were part of the class were telling everyone what happened while the Professor tended to the other students to carry on to their class while the firemen took care of everything inside.

It was a good thing that Cross was made of bricks. Not entirely flamable. Senri panted under her weight but he forgot about his concern when he checked that her pulse was very weak.

"Senri!" Kaname said "take her to the hospital wing immediately!"

"not to worry,not to worry!" inserted Chairman Cross. "men!" a couple of men made their way towards Senri out of nowhere,bringing a stretcher.

He placed her gently on it and helped carry the stretcher towards the hospital wing. He scowled at the people who tried to get a good look at Rima. "get the fuck out of the fucking way,idiots!" He yelled. "Can't you see this is an emergency?"

Suddenly,everyone cowered against the walls. Afraid that Senri would reprimand them again. He ignored his racing heart,his sweat forming on his temples. He stared at the girl lying lifeless on the stretcher and mumbled, "Touya you must be the most unluckiest girl in the world"

(Y)

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that the blanket covering her was as thin as paper. Her blankets happened to be thick as wool. isn't that weird? So she opened her eyes fully and had the shock of her life. Inches from her face, was the very pale and anxious face of Shiki.

She screamed and sat up so quickly.

"Ow!" he exclaimed,clutching his nose. "what did you do that for?"

She squirmed angrily at him. "Might I know what your impossibly arrogant face is doing in front of mine?"

He looked away. "I was just checking if you were awake. chill,Touya. It's not like I was going to kiss you or anything" He gave a silly laugh.

She still glared suspiciously at him but had to give up because her head started to ache. "Ow. ow. ow. ow" she mumbled. "what happened to me?"

His eyes widened. "You- you don't remember?" he swallowed loudly. "quite sure?"

She tried to recall but it made her headache worse. "I don't know. there was fire during Chemistry right?"

"yeah. You passed out because of the gas" he said,face gleaming "I have no idea why you froze your butt off in that seat of yours when everyone was panicking and stampeding out the door"

She scowled. "I passed out? Good Lord! I have no idea!" She laid down again and did not speak. But her face was full of astonishment.

"Oh yeah" she spoke "How long have I been in here?"

"two days"

"wow. I must be almost fatal huh?"

"yeah"

"And how come I'm here? I mean who helped me get here if I passed out then?"

He looked at her and smirked "I did"

She blinked "that's funny" then expression changed when she realized he was serious. "Oh.. Oh, well thanks.. thank you"

The air suddenly turned awkward. She tried to avoid his gaze.

"well. it's not like because I sort of saved you, I think of you as a friend" he gave a short,nervous laugh. "I mean.. I don't even like you and well,yeah okay.." he looked away "You're welcome"

She rolled her eyes. "the feeling is mutual Shiki, we're never friends as far as I'm concerned"

A/N: Review? It's the latest trend!


	3. A Friendly Conversation

Hurly Burly

by: OtakuIsLove

Disclaimer: VK is absolutely not mine.

Chapter 3: A friendly conversation

Rima was finally released from the hospital wing after five days. She was thinking about her schoolwork, when Takuma Ichijo suddenly appeared beside her.

"Hey,Rima!"

"Takuma-kun!" she exclaimed,surprised that he was here

"I heard what happened" he said "I'm sorry about it. Are you alright now?"

She nodded " 'M fine. The only thing I'm worried about right now is homework honestly"

He placed a hand on her shoulder "well I sincerely hope that you're alright and that you won't tire yourself with academics." he smiled at her before withdrawing his hand back "take it easy won't you?"

She made a show of saluting "yes sir!"

He grinned with approval and waved before walking in the other direction.

She stared at his back with a small smile on her lips before walking towards her dormitory,thinking about how gallant Takuma is when it came to her safety.

(Y) (Y)

She found him sitting in the living room with the TV on and a beer on his hand. He looked up and grinned at her

"Hey, R-r-r-ima" he called loudly,forgetting that she could hear him very well from the door even if he won't shout "You alright then? It's good eh? You living with me in here and all"

Yep,he was utterly drunk out of his senses. "Shiki?" she said,sitting next to him with confusion in her eyes "how come you're drunk?"

He shrugged before giving her a lopsided smile " 'S nothin'" he almost slurred,eyes closing "got a bad day. It's nice to know when girls dump you like that,huh? Makes them think they have higher power or something.."

She quirked an eyebrow at his wasted state. His hair was a wild disarray but that didn't make him any less handsome. His lips were puckered as if he had bit them countless times and his eyes were tired as if he lacked sleep.

"Are you alright?" she asked him softly

"no!" he suddenly roared "do I look like I'm fucking okay?"

She stood up across from him,looking terrified at his outburst. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He allowed himself to sit back on the couch and slowly lean his head on the headrest before closing his eyes.

"Um" she spoke up,deciding that she must not spoil his mood if he has indeed been dumped by some girl "can I get you anything then? A coffee perhaps?"

"There's one thing you can do" he mumbled incoherently,his eyes still closed.

"yeah?"

"shut the hell up and leave me alone" he said

she stood there in front of him,frozen. She really didn't know what to do,even though her brain was screaming at her to ignore him.

Just then he vomited on the floor

Instead of backing away like he told her,she scurried to the kitchen to boil some coffee and grab a damp cloth at the same time.

She then sat next to him and helped him heave out of his shirt.

"Good God" she cussed,scowling at his wasted state.

"Fuck" he replied

"will you lie down a moment?" she instructed before cleaning the vomit "God I feel like I'm your home service instead of your dorm mate!"

He chuckled at that

Taking the bottle from his hand,she guided him into a horizontal position. After that she threw the rubbish from his vomit away and propped on a chair across him so that she could put some damp cloth on his face.

"Touya is that you?" he asked weakly,his eyes half-opening

"no it's your grand mom" she replied angrily "you know if you plan to get entirely wasted,I don't have anything against it but you see.. if you want to act like a totally abnormal person please do it outside my dorm room got that? God,I can't go and do this every time you're wasted!"

He sighed "I didn't ask you to do this for me you idiot so I don't see why you're complaining at me"

She exhaled swiftly before regaining her composure "Not for you. I'm doing it for the sake of cleanliness and hygiene,wise boy"

"well that's nice" he replied,almost sounding rude "I'm not saying thank you though"

She rolled her eyes "of course you won't. I know you too well for that"

"yeah,well" he mumbled

She ignored his unabashed mumbles and concentrated on wiping the cloth all over his face and torso. It just became the slightest most awkward moment when she started to wipe the cloth on his chest and she tried very hard not to be obvious about being embarrassed about it.

Well,she failed

"will you stop leering over my chest?" he suddenly demanded,watching her with fierce eyes

She scoffed,outraged "I was _not_ leering on your ugly chest you― you egotistical bastard!"

but her blush gave her away and Senri seem to know this more than her. He gave her a sly smile before shrugging back to his position.

"Riiight" he teased

Giving up,she dumped the cloth on his face angrily before standing up and huffing towards her room.

"Hey!" to her surprise,his hand managed to catch her wrist "where are you going?"

"away from you" she said angrily

"Don't" he said "stay with me will you?"

She turned to look at him just in time to see that he had sat up to give her some space to sit beside him. Then he smiled.

She rolled her eyes at him before marching towards the kitchen. To her surprise,he followed behind her and said "You know that moment when you're a girl? And you think breaking someone's heart gives you immense pleasure?"

She stared at him,startled "Yes and No"

"well?" he waited

"well.."she pursed her lips "For one,I am a girl who does _not_ feel immense pleasure after breaking boys' hearts. What's this talk suddenly about?"

She fetched the boiling pot and grabbed a tall mug from the counter.

"None of your damn business Touya. Just answer this: do you― you know,feel the pain too?"

Her hand stopped mid-way into pouring the coffee to the glass. She returned the pot on the table to give him a curious look. "Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I am suddenly a robot who came from outer space. So of course,a girl like me,feels the same as you are"

Her answer suddenly gave him some relief.

"here" she handed him the mug "drink this. It'll make you feel better"

"which one? The feeling or just the drunken state?" his voice was almost a whisper

"Just the drunken state" she said,with pitied eyes "hey I'm sorry I heard that from you Shiki" and there and then did she almost try to hug him. And realized that she didn't actually like him from the start so she stopped.

It seems as if Shiki had also forgotten who he was talking to at the moment,because he was suddenly patting her head like she was a puppy.

"It's nice to know that girls aren't all the same. Gives me some damn relief" She inhaled a sharp,shocked breath when she realized that he was grabbing her neck with his arm so that her face smacked directly unto his bare chest.

Okay,it was such a bizarre hug but as soon as they made contact,Senri closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Um" said Rima awkwardly "you're weird when you're drunk you know that? I think that I prefer us to be yelling than.." she shivered "hugging"

He laughed,finally releasing her and took the coffee in the living room with him.

She stayed in the kitchen for a good while until she was sure that her heart rate was back to normal. She was sure it has nothing to do with that physical contact at all. No,no. It was because of some wind. Yes, in the window. Where it's closed and tightly locked.

"be reasonable Rima" she whispered to herself

She entered the living room to check on him and was glad that he was in a deep sleep. Smiling,despite for herself,she flitted to her room. Glad that seeing him asleep gave her some sense of peace inside her too.


	4. Cutting Classes is a Nice Escape

Hurly Burly by:OtakuIsLove

3 - Cutting Classes is a nice escape

Ruka and Akatsuki persisted that they need more time for themselves. Earlier that day, Rima caught up with them and asked if Ruka was ready to go and switch the dorms back again. Then there was Ruka's eyes, those pleading eyes that she find unable to refuse to.

"A bit more Rima" she said,her tone begging "Just hang in there I'll be back in that dorm soon"

Rima shook her head,hearing nothing of it "Ruka I already agreed to this stupid preposition" she hissed "Now that I allowed you,and knew you had the time of your life doing who-knows-what with him, I will not tolerate this behavior any further" She tried to give them both an intimidating look "If I will see Takuma, I will tell him right away and be done with it"

Then there was Akatsuki's smirking face in front of her "Rima" he said calmly "if you let us off the hook then you'll also get in trouble won't you? after all, you also agreed in sharing the dorm with a boy,though almost by force"

Her face turned pale and she looked down the floor in shame. Clearly, she did not think about that consequence.

"Fine" she said, after scowling so much on the floor. When she looked up, Ruka and Akatsuki were grinning at their victory. "Just one more week and I swear," she paused,seizing their gazes "if you won't freaking go back to you own dorms, I am going to report you no matter what!"

Then she left with a huff, not minding all the weird stares she was receiving from her other school mates,her book bag -satchel was more the appropriate term- swinging heavily and hitting her calves.

Now, she was sitting on the kitchen island with a cup of coffee in her hand,scowling at nothing in particular with her right palm under her chin. Thinking how utterly unfair that people who gets their way are those people who don't deserve it. She watched as the steam rose visibly from the cup,coiling in the air and forming curves that slither upwards.

That's when she noticed him,For once, it wasn't because of the red hair that made her look at him. It was because as soon as he opened his bedroom door, he walked quickly across from her and towards the exit door, he was wearing a black tuxedo.

She cleared her throat loudly at him.

Senri ignored her and marched ostentatiously forwards as if she was just some phony ornament set on a table. She couldn't stop herself any further. She hopped off her stool and ran towards the door, beating him. Then she blocked it behind her and threw her hands open so that he couldn't pass. When she looked back at him, he was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Where are you going?" she seethed

"What are you doing?" he imitated her tone of voice mockingly

"Where" she repeated "are you going?"

He pretended to look shock and just like that,his stupid facial expression made her want to punch him. "Why Touya" he said dryly "I didn't know you cared"

"I don't" she said quickly

"Then I don't see why you are not letting me pass the door" he said,trying to pull her sideways "move out of the damn way Touya"

She firmly remained where she was "No" she said "I won't let you pass not until you tell me where you're going and why you're wearing that ridiculous tuxedo in Cross Academy"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why do you want to know if I want to know?" she replied haughtily

"Jesus!"He shook his head,slapping a palm on his forehead "Look" he said "will you just step out of the way? I'm sort of in a hurry and I don't want to be late" he checked his wristwatch and cursed "You can nag at me or whatever when I go back home. just move will you?"

She pursed her lips and stared at him with suspicion "Where you are going" she said "Isn't academic right?"

"nope"

"So.." she hesitated "you're cutting classes"

"I don't think that's your concern Touya. Last time I checked you aren't the principal" he replied,checking his watch again "get out of the way!"

She blocked him when he turned right, then left, then blocked him correctly again when he pretended to fake right. When he managed to put his hand on the doorknob,Rima tried to pry his fingers off it.

"Will you stop?" she demanded,fighting with all her might not to let him pass

"you should ask yourself that" he said,wincing when he felt her sharp nails piercing his hand "I don't know why you're so curious anyway. God, for a dormmate, you're the nosiest person ever"

"I'm not being nosy" she said,looking at him seriously in the eye "I just think that what you're doing is wrong. In case you forgot,or whatever demented reason there is for you to,today is a school day and therefore you are not permitted to leave the sodding school!"

"I can do whatever I want and nothing you say can stop me from what I will do. now move before I do something I'll never regret!"

"I will stop you no matter what! it's people like you that needs to learn the school rules and obey them" She jammed her back firmly against the door

He scoffed "please" with one swerving motion, his arm managed to hold unto her waist. Rima gave a surprised yelp and struggled to get free. He was too strong of course, because he managed to move her away from the door with only his arm on her waist. "I can think of better things to do than listen to dull lectures" turning the door knob,he gave her a parting wave.

"wait you stupid vermin!" she hollered,grabbing his shoulder just in time so that he spun to face her again. The door was wide open. The corridor was deserted but Rima knew people would start walking down to their classrooms anytime now.

"fuck!" he yelled at her "what now? I don't care alright? just leave me alone and let me do whatever I want you stupid woman!"

She shook her head "Alright fine" she said wearily "Just.. just tell me where you're going and I won't make a fit"

"A fit?" he muttered "that's an understatement" He waved his hand carelessly in the air when he saw she was about to object. "Okay whatever so listen up red head, I" he pointed to himself "Am going to a damn show. now happy?"

"show?" she echoed "what? what show?"

"now that is not really your business anymore is it?" he glanced at his watch again, then gave a sigh "I really should be going if you have no more busybody interrogations"

He stood there for a moment and waited, expecting her to start a loud tantrum about school rules again. When it didn't happen, he gave her a cold look before walking out the door.

"wait" she said

He closed his eyes and prayed that she not start again. "what?" he said almost angrily

"Can I" she paused,hesitating "Can I come with you?"

O O O

"Alright, coast clear" she whispered at him conspiratorially,peeking at the door

He looked at her coldly "The coast" he said "Is not clear you bint. In case you haven't noticed, Takuma keeps on walking back and forth in this corridor"

"That must be because class started ten minutes ago and he noticed our absence?" she offered

"seems like it" he cursed again and glanced at his watch "I am so fucking late"

Rima adjusted the necklace on her neck "I'm sorry I took too long didn't I?"

"No,no" he said,distracted "it's fine"

He watched as Takuma Ichijo walked sharply on the corridor as if he was looking for something - or someone.

"Damn this day" he said "We can't go through the bloody door Touya"

"The window?" she asked nervously, twenty minutes later. And they were forced to think of other alternatives because Takuma was still walking by like a guard dog.

"yes" he said "the window" and to prove his point, he walked towards it and pulled the curtains away to reveal a big window,extending from the upper wall until up to their waist.

She peered below and saw that the ground was 23 feet below. Across the window, a few inches, was a branch of a tree. Rima swallowed and looked at Senri in panic. "Maybe I don't want to do it anymore"

"Right" he said "go to class now and explain why you're late for thirty minutes"

"But how?" she sighed "This is impossible! do you want to risk your life?"

He folded his arms to his chest and raised his eyebrow at her arrogantly "Are you" he said "or are you not a vampire?"

She turned red "of course! how could I forget?"

He shook his head muttering, "vapid"

"But how will I do-?"

He broke from his calm compsure. He looked at the ceiling and raised his arms up saying, "Why me?" then in one quick and blindingly fast motion, he took her waist again and veered their bodies outside the window. Rima had to look at him sharply to understand that he was already biting his finger,the blood whip grasping the thick branch of tree and the wind whipping her hair to her face from the rapid impact of jumping

All through out the adrenaline-pumping take on outside the window, she couldn't stop looking at his scowling face nor feeling their bodies firmly pressed beside each other. When they were below the ground, he broke free from her and started running.

"Look" he sad while they were running "I don't know why on earth you went with me or why I said yes to you but.."

She looked at him in confusion "I didn't know why I wanted to come. Maybe because I was fed up with Ruka and Kain's lame excuses"

"That's new" he said to her "for someone who usually follows rules and wants to marry the academic lessons"

Her face flushed "I don't"

"Don't I know" he muttered. They reached the parking lot in a minute tops. He started the car quickly and sped off the driveway.

O O O

She eyed the champagne hesitantly,her eyes narrowing.

"what you don't like it?" he said

"I don't know" she replied "I don't drink"

"you don't?" he said in surprise "all of us drink. water,blood pills,blood,juice. and you don't?"

"Look, will you stop being such an ass" she hissed at him,pushing the tall glass away from her "I don't drink alcoholic beverages" she clarified.

The venue was absolutely a grandiose place. In the middle of the room was a long runway, there was a buffet table at the most left corner and a small ocrchestra of musicians beside it. People in fancy clothes and accesories were talking to men in ties on long tables, sipping their wines. Rima,for the record, became very uncomfortable as soon as she entered the place because she felt under dressed and informal. She kept on tugging at her dress.

"why did you decide to watch a fashion show here then?" she inquired,making small talk to her silent companion.

He took a sip of wine before saying "simply because" he said "there's a show. get it? I came to watch. duh"

"no really" she insisted "why?"

He snapped his tongue in irritation "I told you it's because-"

"Senri?"

They both looked up to see a beautiful woman who had her hand to her chest in surprise. She was tall and had shiny brown hair. "what are you doing here?"

"I" he stammered,standing up to kiss her on the cheek "I was here to see you walk"

She gave him a sad smile "The show's over. Thanks for coming though, it's awefully nice of you" then she paused,extricating herself from his hold "Don't you have classes?"

"Yes" Rima piped up,looking at her "we were supposed to go to school"

The woman raised an eyebrow "So,who are you?"

"she's just someone I know" said Senri,diverting her attention to him. But she still kept looking at Rima curiously.

"Really" she said "Hi, I'm Marietta. call me Marie"

Rima looked at the hand she offered, until it dropped back to Marietta's side. "My name's Rima"

Senri cleared his throat "So, I'm sorry if I was late. There was a hold up and-"

"I was the hold up" Rima inserted again,smiling at her "We aren't supposed to be here anyway. But he insisted"

He shot Rima a murderous glare. But Marietta looked amused "Then why did you come?"

"because.." Rima's voice faltered. for once, she was unsure

"because she's my friend and- and,she likes to check up on me" said Senri. Now blocking Rima from sight. "annoying right?"

Marie laughed,shaking her head "Have you had some food? Come on let me get you some cake"

Together, Marie and Senri set off across the room, their bodies almost touching. Rima watched crossly as Senri talked animatedly at her and in return,Marie was laughing.

O O O

"So she's the woman that dumped you huh?" she said when they were driving home

"She didn't dump me"

"That's not what you said when you were wasted on the dorm couch and I had to tend you"

"Fine" he said angrily,steering the wheel to the left and catching a stop light. "she dumped me"

"Then.." she frowned "why did you go to her still? I thought you hated her and vice versa?"

"I was there to support her" he said,defensive

"Oh yeah?" she said "You were looking at her all the time like she brings the essence of Christmas or something. It's ridiculous"

"Shut up Touya" he snapped "I did not"

She smirked at him "Sure you did,Romeo"

She watched the town outside with bright eyes,admiring all the beautiful scenery and landscapes she get to see. On one particular block, she pressed her forehead to the glass to get a better look of the shop. "Senri" she said,excited "can we make a stop in there?"

"where?" he squinted at the shop she was pointing at happily.

"Lord Jesus in heaven" he muttered to himself, before steering the wheel to the shop's drive through.

"Hi welcome to Macy's ice cream what may I get you?"

Rima leaned against Senri's seat, her head outside the driver's window,smiling happily at the clerk. "May I get that especially Chocolate-y Java Chip with nutella ice cream?"

"certainly" said the clerk "anything else?"

Rima turned to look at Senri and she winced, as she realized that his face was only a few breaths apart from hers. He was looking at her like she was out of her mind, but when she froze in front of him,his expression changed and his eyes widened. Noticing this, she leaned away and sat back on the passenger's seat. He cleared his throat loudly at the awkward silence before turning to the clerk. "Chocolate Mint please"

Senri parked the car on the side of the street so that they could eat their ice cream.

"hey thanks" she said to him

"for what?"

She licked her ice cream carefully,savoring the sweet taste. "For letting me get an ice cream. I thought you didn't want to"

"yeah fine whatever" he replied,looking away.

For a couple of minutes they just sat there and ate their ice cream until she noticed that he was just looking outside with a blank expression on his face. "hey,"

"what?"

"Aren't you gonna eat that ice cream?" she smiled tentatively at the food in his hand. "It's going to melt you know"

he sighed when he noticed the liquid pooling in his palm. "Fine,you can have it"

Rima grinned at him "You know, I don't really like mint" she said "but that's okay. It's nice to taste something new, like at least I got to have a taste of mint even if I know I'll never eat it again or something"

"huh"

She stopped licking the cone and peered at him "Senri, is something wrong?"

He looked at her and didn't say stared back at him with her brows furrowing. "You know" he finally said "for such a small redhead, you talk and ask questions an aweful lot"

He scrutinized her curious eyes that were sparkling. Her cheeks turning pink and her lips forming a small O. well, he thought. She certainly don't look bad. All those times he made some assumptions about her. The most impolite was her not taking a bath because she had to pepare for a big exam, and he just knew now it wasn't true. As far as he was concerned, she looks decent enough.

"Senri?"

He blinked and focused at her face. She was still looking at him in confusion. That's when he noticed it, the small stain of brown above her lips. For a moment he felt like something inside him coiled. But he ignored it and grabbed a tissue and pushed it towards her. "wipe your face, there's a stain"

"where?" she started to wipe everywhere. Her cheeks,her chin.

He sighed and pointed at his own face,pointing at the spot where there was a stain on hers. When it was finally gone and she burped from eating two extra large ice creams, they were back on the road.

"You're going to get fat if you eat like that" he commented

"I won't" she said "I haven't eaten ice cream in 6 months. That ought not to count"

When they were back in school, he made sure to drive as silently as he could. Then he told her they needed to stay in the car until everyone was in their own dorms. So they stayed there for quite a while and nothing much eventful happened until,

"Holy shit!"

"what?" she looked around in alarm,eyes wide

"You" he said "stained my car"

Looking at the thing he pointed, she felt her stomach drop when she saw the big brown stain on the dashboard. "OhmyGod" she uttered "I'm so- I'm so sorry Senri. I didn't know. I swear"

"right" he said. Almost looking panic-y, he grabbed a tissue and wiped it quickly against the stain. Rima followed him and rubbed off vigorously. "Senri I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't that much careful"

"Just shut up Touya" he said as he continued to wipe off the stain bit by bit. Scowling when it did not come off so easily.

Rima's laugh brought him up short. He looked at her in alarm "why the hell are you laughing?"

"It's just that" she said,still smiling "You're so worked up about it when you were supposed to worry more about how we're going to explain ourselves when someone would catch us here or something"

He scowled at her "for you information, I happen to like my car neat"

"and it is" she said,looking all around inside. "There's no trash inside. Absolutely clean and nice and all that"

"except for a stain" he said dryly

"A small stain that could stay that way to symbolize that today, I went to cut classes with you"

He looked at her in disbelief "you are impossible" he went to rub off the stain again when Rima's hand stopped him

"Just let it be"

"no" he said

She laughed again "stubborn as a horse" The next thing he knew, her hands -which were filthy- started attacking his face.

"what're you-?"

She was rubbing her brown-stained hand to his face and laughing.

"Rima you are being an ass. stop it!" he avoided her grabbing hands by clasping both her wrist on his and looking at her angrily in the eyes "You are absurd! downright immature!"

"and you are so uptight" She told him "let me go"

"yeah right" he snorted "and let you wipe your dirty hands on me?"

"I won't" she said with a genuine voice

There was a small knock. Startled, they both looked up in Senri's window to see Takuma standing there with a stern face.

"Shit" said Senri. He let Rima's hands go and opened the window to see him more clearly.

Takuma's face was almost livid, but still calm. Only his eyes showed his anger. "Where" he said,his voice shaking "have you two been?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who liked this story so far! Please Review :)


	5. Awkward Comfort

Hurly Burly

Chapter 5: Awkward Comfort

By: OtakuIsLove

Rima can't do it anymore.

For the past week, she had been extremely busy doing all of the school work that the teachers required them to do. She had to make diagrams for their astrology class, make a foot long essay that talks about the vampires' tolerant behavior to humans and why it was wrong to drink their blood, solve all of her geometry homework, concoct new experiments in chemistry and research books in the library for the literature subject.

She even had trouble sleeping at night as her mind would always wander in anxiety on whether or not she have forgotten something. So in the wee hours, she finds herself sitting in her stiff chair and browsing through her work just to double check if she had done everything. Yet nothing convinces her that she's done for she would come back to it again and again, convinced that something is not done and she overlooked it. There has to be.

Of course it didn't help that she and Senri Shiki served detention together last week too, cleaning the toilet made her regret cutting classes with him. The worst part of it all was Takuma, who was always giving her 'disappointed' looks. The thought of his face made her cringe in embarrassment.

So imagine our Rima waking up one day to find all of her diligently done homework gone. But how could it be gone? She thought to herself in rising panic. She placed her homework in the study table the night before, it was impossible to be gone. Unless...

Well, unless someone took it.

She found Senri Shiki slumping comfortably in their dorm couch, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. He looked up when he heard her footsteps and gave her his arrogant smirk before returning to his paper.

"Where" she demanded of him, her voice furious "the hell is my homework?"

He sipped some coffee calmly and set it down "Your what?"

"My homework!" she very nearly yelled "I knew you took it, you lying bastard!"

He sighed and folded the paper, setting it down beside him before closing his eyes "I think it's pretty irrational for you to instantly blame me for your carelessness don't you think?"

"My what?" She shrieked, stomping towards him and getting in his line of vision "Excuse me, I am not careless and irrational! It just so happens that I am quick-witted and know instantly it was you who stole all my hard worked homework because you're too lazy to do any!"

He opened his eyes and scowled when he realized she was too close to him "Touya, don't you dare blame me for something I didn't do!"

"Then prove it!"

"But that's the point" he snapped "You have no proof that I stole it you twit! So don't go harassing me like a wacko, thinking I'm responsible for every single thing!"

She glared at him. He glared back.

"I hate you" she seethed "I hate you and I hate it that you live in my dorm room and steal all my stuff and lie about it and―"

"I―did―not―steal―your―fucking―homework!" He bellowed very loudly "Jesus, you are impossible!"

"But it was in my study table last night and there's no one else here but you"

"Then what? It's supposed to magically fly out your window towards mine? How on earth do you think I could get it? You always lock your door and so do I!"

That brought her up short. She frowned at the floor, thinking that he had a point. Then she jerked her head up. No. Senri was feeding her lies. She knew he was only giving an excuse so that she'd think it was impossible for him to get her homework and he'll get away with it and pass her homework named to him and he'll get all the credit. Yep. That was it.

"Hah!" she said "I'm so not falling for that lame excuse. I'm too smart for that"

He rolled his eyes at her, standing up and brushing past her towards his room "Of course you're smart. You're sort of a nerd for all you know" Then he slammed his door shut.

She stood there alone in the living room, feeling her fury rise more than ever that she could almost notice the steam get out of her ears. She took deliberate breaths and thought more thoroughly now. Where did she last see her work? But nothing, she remembered it sitting on the table the whole day yesterday. She was almost sure.

Then without warning, she began to sob helplessly. She slumped herself on the couch and hid her face behind her hands, feeling her hot wet tears trailing on her palms. Damn Senri. Damn him for stealing it.

A small voice piped up in her head: What if it wasn't actually he? What if he had nothing to do with it after all?

But it was impossible. He was the only person here beside her. She felt the panic again because she knew classes would start any minute now and she still hasn't found her homework.

Damn it. Damn it.

She wiped her tears away but it just came pouring out of her eyes and she couldn't do anything but feel helpless and hopeless. That her homework wasn't going to be found and she'll get a fat lot of zero for today in all of her subjects. Just the thought of her getting a zero made her feel slightly faint.

She heard his door open again but she didn't care that he saw her all slumped in the chair and crying. She didn't care about anything right now but finding her homework.

His footsteps stopped midway towards the door and changed direction towards her. It took all of her concentration not to look at him with her tear-stained face.

"Touya" his voice was softer now

"What?" she snapped, her voice muffled by her hands

"Are you―" he paused, hesitating "Are you crying?"

"go away!"

She did not hear him again and when she finally retrieved her hands away from her face, she realized that he was still standing there with his stack of books in hand. His face showed no expression.

"Look, just go away" she said again, wiping her eyes angrily "I don't care anymore. Screw it. Screw my hardwork. I'm not going to class today"

Then he surprised her when he sighed and set his books down the table to get a glass of water. He handed it to her.

"Here" he said "To calm you or whatever"

She took the glass and gulped half of it "Thanks"

He surprised her even more when he sat beside her and started patting her awkwardly.

Rima gasped and turned to look at him in surprise "What on earth's gotten into you? Is the real Shiki abducted by some alien and you're a fake Shiki?

He snorted angrily "really funny Touya"

She allowed his hand on her back though and found that it had some sort of weird soothing feeling when he patted her again and again. "Why're you doing this?" her voice cracked

"Don't think that I'm suddenly going all best friend on you Touya" he said "I'm just repaying you"

"Repay? I thought you don't owe me"

"Fine" He tugged his hand back to stand up. "I guess you didn't need any comfort anyway. You're a big girl. I'm sure you can find your homework all by yourself even"

At the mention of her homework, she began to cry again. She hid her face behind her hands and allowed her tears to fall "It's just that..." she said incoherently "I've worked so hard for those and― and, it got lost and I can't do any― anything about it! I can't get a ze― zero! I just can't!" her voice was close to hysterics now "I'd be so fucking damned!"

Senri muttered "Good Lord" before sitting back down and patting her gently again

"Fuck this. fuck it" She mumbled "I hate it when this happens!"

"Look" he said to her in a quiet voice "Why don't you retrace your steps and think about where you last left it. In a classroom maybe?"

"No!" she insisted "It was in my study table!"

He sighed "Alright, alright" then he continued to pat her shoulder gently and was totally surprised when Rima leaned down in his chest to cry some more. He could feel his shirt get wet.

She smelled of strawberry and he was surprised even more when he felt himself sniff some more of her scent.

"Maybe I can do it all over again" she suggested lamely "But it would take me two days! God!"

"I can help" he heard himself say without thinking

She looked up at him so that their faces were inches apart. He could feel his sweat glide behind his back at seeing her face this close. "You will?" she whispered in a pleading tone "You mean it?"

"I..." he swallowed "I..."

"Senri?"

Good Lord how on earth did he suddenly have this urge to kiss her?

The thing was, he didn't know how much he actually wanted to kiss her but when her face was this close, really close― he realized that he wanted to kiss her so badly― very badly. He didn't know this until now. When she was pressed so close to him and he had her arms at her back, still patting in an awkward way.

He refocused his eyes back to her and realized she was looking at him in wonder, her eyes wide.

Rima couldn't believe it. Here he was, comforting her a while ago and now― He was leaning towards her with a serious face. He was getting closer and closer that she felt his short nervous breaths on her face. She couldn't do a thing, her brain froze into place. In fact, everything froze into place― except her heart, which was beating quickly inside her.

He was too close now that his nose traced her own. She felt her eyes flutter close as well and waited for the kiss.

That didn't happen. Since Senri decided to pull away at the last second with all of his might. He knew he shouldn't even be doing this to her. They were supposed to loathe each other.

He cursed inwardly at his foolishness. For a minute, they stared at each other in confusion before she cleared her throat and said, "Er, you said you'd help me right?'

He blinked, looking away "What?"

"You said you'd help"

He stood up very abruptly that Rima was surprised "Never mind" he said "I changed my mind. I better go to class if I don't want to be late... Um, see you later"

Senri picked up his books, tugged nervously at his collar, and made way to the door without any back glance at her.

O O O

He opened the library door and walked towards the cluster of tables in the middle of the aisle of books. Somehow, the earlier encounter with Akatsuki gave him the inspiration to suddenly look for Rima's books in here. Thinking that maybe, she'd just forgotten that she ended up there.

"Hey Senri"

He turned to see Akatsuki run towards him, dodging the throng of people in the hallway

"Oh, hi Akatsuki. What's up?"

Akatsuki grinned "Nothing much, pre―occupied with classes as always. But of course, not as much as I am pre―occupied with Ruka" he laughed "If you know what I mean"

Senri snorted "typical"

"Anyway dude, I just want to chat about how you're doing with that Touya" they walked together in the hallway, ignoring the girls who were gaping at them "How are you both doing? Have you scored yet?"

"Dude" Senri muttered "I don't think of her like that" Inside, he suddenly remembered their faces so close together

Akatsuki guffawed "Why not grab at the opportunity? She may be a bit plain and okay, somewhat boring but with a few changes and love inspiration, she could turn out to be so hot"

"I'm not really interested in dating anyone at the moment" Senri said, rolling his eyes at Akatsuki's suggestion "You're such an idiot man"

Akatskui guffawed in return "Whatever Senri. Anyway, maybe you're right. Rima's too damn busy to have make out or anything with you. Can you actually believe we saw her in the library last night when Ruka and I were there? Good God, the girl was slumped in the table. It was kind of funny, then she woke up in a daze and stumbled out the library like a zombie" he laughed again

That caught Senri's attention. He looked up and said "Did you just say you saw Rima in the library last night? What did she do there?"

"I dunno. Ruka and I were too busy doing... well, things"

"That's disgusting Kain" he said "Anyway I think I have to go... catch up in my next class or something..."

Then he left Kain standing there with a bewildered face. Senri didn't care. He didn't care about leaving Kain or cutting classes. This was more important.

So that was it, when he actually reached the library, he searched feverishly for Rima's typical bag that resembled a satchel.

He found nothing.

Then he did. He saw a small black notebook under the chairs. He reached for it curiously and opened the first page which said: Rima Touya's journal

He closed it quickly before he was tempted to read more. He looked up to the table where the notebook fell from― nothing. There was no satchel. Maybe someone else took it?

When he ran back towards his and Rima's dorm room with her journal in hand, he heard voices inside right before he twisted the door knob.

"Do you think you could go to class now? I could help you pass those with an excuse" said Takuma's gentle voice inside

"Oh,no no" he heard Rima say "It's okay! You've done enough to help and I don't think I could ask more. It's really okay Takuma. Thank you"

Senri chose that moment to show himself and the first thing he saw instantly, was the satchel perched on the kitchen table with Rima and Takuma sitting in the couch just like he and Rima were, earlier this morning.

How convenient, that Takuma saw it in the library first than he did. Senri felt some of his anger creep up at his neck. "Hey Touya!" he didn't manage to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Rima and Takuma looked at him at the same time

"Oh" she said "Hey... Senri"

"Don't you have classes?" asked Takuma curiously

Senri ignored him and threw the journal towards Rima "Here" he said "I found that in the library and thought maybe you might miss it if it got lost"

Rima looked at the journal for a moment, before looking back at him. She gave a small gasp and said,"Did you― did you read it?"

He snorted "Hell no"

She narrowed her eyes at him before finally nodding and saying her thanks.

Senri shifted awkwardly in front of them, noticing that Takuma was looking at him with a suspicious look

"So where'd you find your homework then?"

"Takuma found it in the library" she said, turning to grin at Takuma "I was so grateful when he brought it in here. I actually forgot that I was in the library last night! It's really good that he found it right? Isn't it great?"

"Oh yeah" replied Shiki dryly "most spiffing"

Rima scowled at the tone of his voice

Takuma stood up abruptly and smiled at him "Senri, can we talk for a moment?"

What choice does he have? So he followed Takuma outside the dorm room.

Senri glared at him openly when they were alone and said, "So what do you want?"

"I want you" said Takuma with a smile on his face "to move out of this dorm room and go back to dorming with Akatsuki. do you understand?"

"I'm not dorming with Rima Touya" said Senri instantly, putting enough force to sound convincing.

Takuma laughed and shook his head "Don't pretend. I knew it weeks before. Leave now, or I shall be forced to report this to Principal Cross"

Senri stood there in horror. Not only because Takuma asked him to move out so abruptly, but also because he realized that he didn't want to move out and leave Rima. Sure, weeks before, he would gladly return to his dorm with some gratitude for Takuma but now― well, he just didn't want to.

Oh, hell.

* * *

A/N: Hey, guys. You know how LD's ending right? Well... I just felt like stalling and uploading hurly burly instead. I really really really dislike posting the final chap :( . Don't worry, I'm not much of a staller. I promise to post it by next week.


	6. Midnight Prank

Hurly Burly 6 - Midnight Prank

Senri wasn't able to sleep that night because of the sound of rain echoing outside his window. Not only the rain, but the thunders were also equally frightening. So he found himself tossing and turning in bed, trying with all his might to tune out the raging storm outside and wishing that it would end soon.

Aside from the rain, the thing that made him unable to sleep was also the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about what Takuma said. He felt so mad and betrayed that he was about to leave. Touya wasn't bad, in fact, he thinks they might even have a chance at being friends if she wasn't such a dweeb.

There was a loud knock on the door that made his heart jump. He sat up on his bed and tried to calm his breathing. The knock was quicker and more forceful this time and didn't stop. Senri sighed before making his way to the door.

When he opened, Rima Touya's lips were trembling "Senri"

"What are you doing knocking on my door at midnight?"

She shook her head in apology and stared at the floor. He noticed then, that she was holding a pillow and a blanket in both her hands.

"Can I stay in your room tonight?" she pleaded in a small voice "Look, it's not what you think... It's just that, I saw this horror film and-"

"Wait" He held up a hand to stop her "Did you just ask me to let you stay in my room?" he said, looking at her with a baffled face

She nodded "Come on Shiki" she muttered lowly "Just tonight"

He narrowed his eyes and scanned her from head to foot. It would seem like she's wearing a loose shirt that was three sizes too big, covering her until mid thigh. That was it, there was no shorts but he was willing to bet it was underneath. The sight of her legs made the insides of his stomach squeeze a bit.

"Senri?" she said again "please, It's just that I saw this horror film and I couldn't stop thinking about it and I start to have nightmares especially because of the storm and what if he's out there trying to kill me?"

He snorted in laughter "You" he said "are stupid. If you're not actually man enough to watch horror films then why on earth did you watch? God, you're such a baby sometimes" Then he paused and gave her an evil smirk "At least I can have something to tease you now"

She clearly had trouble controlling herself from snapping at him, but she restrained, only so that he'd let her stay. "It doesn't matter. I need to sleep in here tonight so that if ever he comes, you know, he'll have trouble choosing who to kill first then maybe one of us will wake up and start fighting back and we'll help each other out" her eyes sparkled with fear. He almost laughed in her face. Why, it was so unlike her to behave like this! Touya was suppose to be the spiteful one, not the girly-girl.

"how old are you again" he asked her tartly "five?"

"Shiki please, it's not really a question of how mature I am-"

"But it is" he said, smirking "I didn't realize I was dorming with a wimpy coward until now"

She scowled at him, eyes flashing "Don't rub it in" she hissed

He shrugged "See you in the morning" he made a move to close the door on her face but she used her body to tackle the door.

"Jesus" he cursed "You are such a nuisance"

"Please" she pleaded "Please, please. I promise I'll be extremely good" she hesitated, before adding "from now on"

He shook his head at her, not meeting her pleading eyes that made his heart rate quicker "Not gonna work" he said "Now, why don't you remove yourself from my door? I wouldn't want to be involved when the killer would start to hunt you anytime now..."

She shifted her foot uneasily while she gave away sounds of fear "Senri!" she sounded more urgent now "Come on! I can't sleep because of it!"

"You're delusioned" he insisted and made a move to close the door again.

There was a squeak of fear before she restrained him with one leg "Please Senri" she pleaded "please, please, please. I'll do whatever you want. Just let me stay in here tonight"

He made a show of thinking about it before smirking "No"

"Senri!" she said, a bit panicked and angry now "Come on! It's just one night"

"Touya" he said, removing her fingers on the door knob "Didn't we impose a rule that no one should enter each other's room?"

She sighed in exasperation "I know, but it's just tonight!"

He looked at her again and he couldn't doubt her fear now, it showed in her face. The way her cheeks were pink, eyes wide in fear, and forehead crinkling.

"You know" he finally said to her "If you don't look like such a terrified wimp right now, I would've thought that this is all a scheme to get in my pants"

"Get in your pants?" She scoffed "Shut up, you idiot. I have no such intention. I'm as innocent as I'm green-minded"

He rolled his eyes "Alright, fine" he let her in and shut the door behind him "Just one night Touya, then get the hell out"

She nodded quickly and beamed at him "So... where am I going to sleep?"

He placed both his hands on his hips "Easy" he said, grinning "Find the softest spot of floor and you can sleep on it"

"But-" she sputtered "Can't we share the bed?"

His heart hammered in his chest. Touya and him, in one bed? Holy heck! "Um" he said nervously "I don't think that's really appropriate"

"I'm not sleeping on the dirty floor" she hissed at him

"You are such a pain in the ass!" he said "You know what, if you don't like to sleep on the floor then you better get out of this room then! I was sleeping when you disturbed me remember? Then you were being rude and inconsiderate, trying to wake me up and disturbing me!"

Then as another thunder rolled, he heard her growl at him angrily "I am not" she repeated angrily "sleeping on the floor"

O O O

"I don't say this to you often" he heard her say in the darkness, somewhere on his right "But you do smell nice"

"Huh" he said, glad that she couldn't see his blush in the dark room "Don't try to suck it up Touya, I still regretted letting you sleep in my room. So whatever you say won't change my mind"

There was a gasp and she propped herself on her elbow. He could see her silhouette, on the bed beside him. Yes he had agreed, albeit stubbornly, that she stay with him on the bed. He tried to keep his distance away, now that he knew he actually felt sort of funny when she was so near him.

"Senri" she whispered "I was being nice"

"Yes" he said dryly "because you're very nice to me all the time. Now why don't we sleep? Sounds like a plan?"

She returned to lie on the bed and he felt her left arm trace his right and right away, goosebumps rose on his neck "Fine, you grumpy man" she said "Good night and thanks for letting me stay"

"Whatever" he said

A few minutes later did it only sunk in, when everything was now quiet, that Rima Touya was actually sleeping on his bed beside him. He looked at her figure and couldn't stop looking at her matted hair and chest which was rising and falling. Then he couldn't resist it any longer, he inched closer to her and the smell of strawberries invigorated him.

"You do smell nice Touya" he muttered without thinking

Suddenly, he had a plan. A plan that was just too good to pass up. She wanted to behave like an immature person persuading him to let her sleep in here? Then he'll just show her how immature he could also be. In that way, they were even.

Without so much as a noise, he tossed his covers aside and stood up from the bed, looking at Rima all the time to check if she was still fast asleep. This was brilliant, absolutely genious. He suddenly felt like an Einstein when he thought of it. He changed out of his shirt and pants so that he could put on a black cloak that he only used for winter, and he put on his biker boots that thudded loudly when he walked. Finally, he rolled a piece of paper and turned it into an origami so that it would reassemble a knife that looked convincing enough.

Chuckling to himself, he quietly made way out the door of his room. How was he going to do this? Would he start thudding in the living room? or bang the door open? The latter seem to be easier, so instantly, he banged his door open and let it crash on the wall so that it made a loud noise.

Rima tossed on the bed, her hands roaming for the person beside her. When she felt nothing but pillows, she opened her eyes just in time to hear loud thuds of footsteps. Her heart fluttered, then quickened. "S-Senri?" she whispered fearfully in the darkness

The footsteps got louder and she looked at the door just in time to realize it was the killer from the horror movie, wearing a cloak and biker boots and holding a twelve inch knife. It came closer to her, knife in the air and a devilish chuckle came from the cloak. She watched with terrified eyes as he came closer and closer, his knife pointed directly at her. That's when she lost it.

She screamed so loud that she felt her ears go deaf. Where was Shiki? Where was-? Oh GOD! He murdered Senri! And it was her who was next! Oh, God! She screamed again, loosing her mind. She clutched a pillow to shield herself but the killer was now so close to the bed, crawling towards her with the knife.

She screamed some more, begging him. "Please! Please don't kill me!" She screamed in terror again and tried to make a dash away from the bed, when the killer grabbed her arm and slammed her on the bed facing downward. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable stab of a knife of the killer who was holding her neck.

Then the killer laughed and it sounded a lot like Senri.

She turned her body to clarify, her heart still beating loudly on her chest, and realized it really is Senri. Now standing away from the bed and unclasping his cloak, laughing so hard that he bent his hips forward, tears streaming on his face. "Did you-" he said in between laughs "Did you... see- your- face! haha!"

She sat up calmly on the bed, now calming her heart. But her insides were boiling with anger and humiliation. She swear she was bright red.

First, she let out a string of obscenities with matching hand movements, then she was even mad enough to start grabbing every pillow she could reach and throwing it at him as he dodged them easily. When the pillows ran out, she started throwing all kinds of things at him, his books, notebooks,shoes.

"Oy!" he said, alarmed "Stop it!"

"Well you should've thought about scaring me then huh? If you didn't want this to happen you should've thought twice!"

When he finally stopped laughing, she came towards him calmly with a cold smile on her lips. "You are so dead Senri" she whispered menacingly

He shook his head, still grinning "I'd like to see you top that! haha! Did you see your face? Priceless! Good God I didn't have a laugh like this my whole life" he imitated her scream that made her blush deeper than ever.

"Shut up you jerk" she yelled, her face burning "I hate you! I hate you so much!"

He backed her to his bed and clutched both her shoulders "Don't be such a baby Touya" he whispered back "I'm sure you can never top that"

"What?" she said as if she was greatly offended "You think I can't top you? You think that you're the only one who'se capable of scaring?"

"Something like that" he said pleasantly, sitting beside her on the foot of the bed "You're too naive to get revenge"

"Oh yeah?" she scoffed "What if I tell you I know the exact thing that could tick you off and make you mad as hell?"

"Yeah?" he challenged "Bring it!"

Without warning, she hoisted herself up, pulling him along with her so that they were face to face. She glared at him.

He laughed "So that's it?" he scoffed "your revenge is a glare?"

"Not just yet" she whispered, taking a back step slowly. Senri kept on giving her confused glances but then he realized what she was attempting a second too late already. Taking a deep breath, Rima had flung her right leg to his groin area, hitting that one sensitive spot mightily.

He let out a grunt of pain, along with curse words that were miles long. Then he kneeled and clutched his precious package, still grunting and closing his eyes.

"You bitch!" he said very angrily "You wait 'til I get my hands on you!"

Letting out a squeal of fright, Rima scampered out of his door and ran for her life towards her own room, with Shiki only a feet behind her, trying to grab her waist.

When she managed to lock her own door, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Open this damn door Touya!" he yelled, pounding on her door as if it was his mission to take it down.

"Nope" she said in a sing-song voice "Not gonna happen!"

"Open up!" he said again "I swear you'll pay for that stupid stunt of yours!"

"Shut up!" She yelled back, still happily, now that she knew she was safe as long as her door was locked. "Go away!"

There was silence, to which Rima took as a sign that he finally went away. She curled up on her bed and hid under her blankets, hoping that she could just sleep and forget about the ridiculous killer from the horror movie, and Senri Shiki, who would be hot on her trail as soon as she opened her door tomorrow morning.

Wanna chastise me for updating late? Then review! I'd be more than glad to know you guys still waited for this chapter.


	7. Nosy Shiki

**A/N: **Yes, I know. It's been three years. But yes I am alive and yes, your eyes did not deceive you. it's a Hurly Burly update! (Hallelujah) Read on, read on. I hope you all like it and I am so sorry for updating so late.

* * *

Hurly Burly 7: Nosy Shiki

It'd been a few weeks since Senri Shiki pulled that embarrassing stunt to scare the heck out of Rima. All the night students at Cross Academy lived as normally as vampirically possible, and both Shiki and Rima were more than happy to sink back to normalcy and ignore the fact that they dormed with each other. (Ruka had no plan of returning to her original dorm anytime soon) Rima was ecstatic to do her homework and get high grades in every class. It was fun (for her, that is) and it helps that it was a distraction for her budding feelings towards Senri Shiki.

To say 'feelings' she meant, well―let's just say she suddenly developed a certain uncomfortable and nervous sensation whenever he was around her. This puzzled her because usually, his presence can bring up this bubbling anger and this great surge of hitting him with her thick dictionary book, but there was this one time when she was washing her dishes on the kitchen sink when Senri appeared behind her to put his plate on the sink as well, and she felt her back stiffen at the fact that his breath was far too close to her neck for her liking, and that it suddenly made her feel this inexplicable warmth at the apple of her cheeks.

He sensed her stiffened body and paused, still standing closely behind her.

"Is something wrong?"

She tried her hardest to conceal the warmth on her face, and scrubbed hard on the greasy plate in her hand "No" she squeaked

He did not budge and was still behind her. _How can he be so comfortable being so close? How come I'm NOT?_ Her mind shrieked at her in puzzlement.

"You are so weird, Touya" he said, laughing and finally walking out of the kitchen.

She sighed in relief, but it was short lived because she realized that her heart was pounding so loudly on her chest.

She paused from her scrubbing and had a thought: Did Senri Shiki just make her heart beat?

Then she shook her head and laughed, as she continued to scrub the plate.

_Yeah, right._

There is no way possible that could happen.

* * *

Senri meanwhile was as indifferent as ever. After scaring Rima Touya―which made him smile for days, though he will never admit to anyone, especially to her―he pretty much left her alone in peace and ignored her whenever they met around school. Inside their dorm, she would usually prepare her own meal and occasionally leave some for him on the table. But they would never share a meal together, and he liked it that way.

He tried very hard not to meet paths with her and when they do manage to see each other around the dorm room, he would give a half-hearted nod and she would avert her eyes and walk away.

But what Rima Touya doesn't know was that, on that day she forgot her books in the library and he found her notebook-slash-diary, he was genius enough to produce a copy of the it so that he can read her entries and maybe, if the moment presents itself, he could use these information to blackmail her or use it to annoy her. The possibilities were endless, really.

On that present day, he was very bored and decided to sit down and browse through her entries. He sat reading on his chair, flipping Rima Touya's diary entry to the next page. This one was written the day there was a fire in the laboratory. It said:

_I cannot remember every detail clearly, but during our Chemistry subject, we had to experiment with fire that day and one jackass managed to set the laboratory on fire, releasing this gas that can make you faint. I panicked and had trouble getting up. It was partly because I was a bit fascinated with the way fire moved so quickly, but Senri Shiki―my new dorm mate who is a complete asshole and a jerk―_

Senri smiled, shaking his head at the colorful words that described him.

―_was the one who saved me from the fire. Well that was a bit unexpected. To be honest, I had no idea how to thank him. But I did, two days later when I was on the infirmary bed. He was already there. I thanked him, even if my tongue tried to curl up and take it back. He wasn't that bad, but he was still an asshole._

_Also, I felt very pleased because Takuma asked how I was doing. This definitely made me smile throughout the day. His face when he asked was so concerned and genuine, I wished he was the one to save me. I would've hugged him! (Or maybe kiss him on the cheek) But he is just such a good person, and I really admire him so much. I really look up to him. Hopefully he can see me in the same light.I hope that when that day comes, we could have a romantic date, strolling the garden at night and maybe even holding hands under the moon. That would be so romantic! Oh gosh, I think my face is heating up. I should stop writing about him already. :3_

_Anyway, I have to go because Senri Shiki is making a loud ruckus in the living room and I'm just about to give him a piece of my mind. Seriously, I can't stand him! Ugh._

Senri Shiki frowned. He knew she liked Takuma, but he never thought she could manage to conjure such vomit-inducing thoughts about him. Holding hands under the moon? How pathetic. He smirked. Touya was such an infatuated high school girl.

He hated to admit it, but Rima writing things about Takuma made him feel this annoyed sensation down his stomach. And he did not like it one bit.

* * *

She was in her own study desk, studying as hard as she can. She had a deadline tomorrow and her upcoming test was three chapters long that she needed to prepare as early as now.

After finishing up her essay, she closed her notebook and put it aside neatly, together with the rest of her 'finished work' stack. She smiled in contentment and moved on with her big book.

"Let's get you started" she said, as she flipped its heavy pages to the appropriate one, grabbing a highlighter at the same time. She read a few paragraphs for a while, trying to comprehend what it was trying to convey, then highlighted a few important sentences.

She paused. Her highlighter was empty. There was nothing but a faint yellow color on her book, and the words were definitely not highlighted. Annoyed, she sighed and tried to look for another highlighter. She found a few but these too, were empty.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed, standing up angrily. She cannot study without highlighters. It was a very important study tool for her. This just won't do.

Then she got it. She was simply going to swallow her pride, and borrow from Senri Shiki. It was easy. And she could return it the day after when she bought a new one. No problem.

Quickly, she went out her door and crossed the space between their rooms. She gave a soft knock on his door.

"Um, Shiki?" she called hesitantly

There was no reply. She tried again. When he didn't answer for the third time, she slowly creaked open his door, hoping that she won't catch him doing anything indecent. The very thought made her cheeks heat up. But he was just sitting on his study desk and reading something on a notebook. His back was turned to her, and he definitely didn't hear her enter his room.

"Seriously? He's not even that attractive" she heard him mumble angrily, while reading through his stuff. She was fascinated by the fact that he still had no idea she was inside his room.

She suddenly had an idea. It was such a golden opportunity that passing it up would almost be criminal. This was operation payback time. She cannot wait to scare the heck out of him.

Stealthily, she crept up behind him and poised her hand ready. She was internally laughing to what his reaction could be, but then what she saw over his shoulders made her stop and drop her hands on her sides.

The notebook's penmanship was very familiar. She read a few lines from it, and her eyes widened.

He. is. so. dead.

* * *

_I got detention today because Senri Shiki and I skipped classes. It was such a liberating experience, although I am sure I would never do it again. Ever. The pathetic lovesick idiot went to his ex-girlfriend's fashion show or something and I stared at him while he looked like a pathetic puppy, lapping up every word this bone-thin girl was saying to him. He was annoying to look at, and I had to learn how to drink punch to make those fashion people think I'm a classy lady. Good thing we went back to school sooner than expected. But then we stopped by for ice cream because I begged him to, and I tasted mint ice cream today! It was awesome because I never knew Senri Shiki could like mint flavors, but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense because hello. Mint gives you this cold sensation. And Senri Shiki was just as cold. Heh. Don't tell him that. _

_Anyway, I managed to stain his car, which made him go ballistic. Crazy! It was just a little stain, but he went nuts. I was apologetic, but deep inside I was laughing. I was happy I cracked his OCD traits and left a tiny mark in his car. Somehow the thought of leaving a mark to serve as a memory of me being together with Senri Shiki doesn't sound so bad. _

_You know, I have this feeling that Senri Shiki and I could be friends. He's impossible sometimes, but he can be okay too. Not that I ever plan on telling him. That guy's get enough ego to make his head inflate._

_Anyway, we got detention for sneaking out and Takuma was there because he found out. I was so ashamed to be caught by him, I didn't look at him in the eye and said sorry the whole time. _

_But here's the good part: Every afternoon after detention, he was always waiting for me outside the classroom to hand me a bottle of water and walk me back to my dorm. Which means he was a bit apologetic for getting me in detention. But I really don't mind! _

_As long as he waits for me outside the room with a drink, I feel like I could do detention for a whole year, as long as he's gonna spend time with me after. Gosh. I can't stop smiling. He's such a caring person. Maybe one day, I will have the guts to return the favor and cook him something he likes. Or we could just go to an amusement park and have fun on a date! It would be very romantic if we ride a Ferris wheel and kiss at the very top. This is getting embarrassing! :')_

_Love,_

_Rima_

Senri Shiki can't believe what he was reading. Seriously? This girl has got a wild imagination. He underestimated her. He smirked, now he knows how to embarrass her. He could quote this entry line by line and recite it in front of everyone, or maybe to Takuma. Just the thought of Touya's reaction made him smile.

But then, he paused. Did that Takuma like Touya? Shiki doubted it. He was sure Takuma only see Rima as a little sister and she was such a love-struck high school girl that his actions were being blown off wildly out of proportion. Or maybe Takuma was doing it to look cool. Shiki snorted.

"Seriously? He's not even that attractive" he said

He flipped to another page. And he sighed. It was all about Takuma.

"That girl is so pathetic" he mumbled

"SHUT UP!" came a sudden yell "SHUT UP YOU SNEAKY ASSHOLE, YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU!"

And Senri Shiki jumped up from his seat in complete surprise, only to find Rima Touya shaking with anger, face very red, right there behind him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he demanded angrily "Haven't you heard of privacy? Or a knock, even?"

"I did knock, you jerk!" she said, just as angrily that her voice became shriller than usual "But you didn't hear because you're so busy prying your nose into other people's business!"

He watched as she took the notebook from his desk and tear it into many pieces. "I Hate you!" she said, her tears pouring out her face "I hate you, Senri Shiki!" Then she threw the pieces at him, and he backed away, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Touya, I'm sorry...I―"

"No you're not." she said "I hate you! You are the worst excuse for a vampire! How could you do this? Why can't you respect me? How could you read something so private? You are such a rotten person!"

Then she hit him so hard on the chest that all he managed to let out was a grunt. Then she hit him again and again and again. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

He backed away more, and she forward. It was like they were doing this weird partner dance.

He held both her wrist on his hand, annoyed more than ever "Oh stop it. It's not like its contents were golden. It's practically garbage. It was all about perfect Takuma anyway. _Oh, how should I fix my hair today so that Takuma could notice? Oh, how could I return his goodness? Oh, how can I cook for him and make him happy? Oh, Oh―"_

_"_Stop it!" she shrieked, wiggling free from his grip unsuccessfully. "Stop it, you jerk! I hate you! I hate you!"

"You know what, Touya?" he said, fed up. "Let me tell you something. Don't you find it pathetic that you're pining for this guy but he just strings you along? He never confesses or tells you how he feels. He just likes it because he knows he's got admirers and it brings him a big ego. He doesn't care about how you feel because he only plays with your feelings. He's not being genuine!"

"That's not true!" she exclaimed, outraged at his accusing words. "How dare you say something like that to Takuma? He's a good person. He is a million times better than you will ever be! And what do you know about being genuine, huh? You could never be genuine to save your life. All you ever do is piss me off!"

"Do you want me to be genuine?" he yelled back "Do you seriously want me to be genuine, you insufferable girl?"

"Yes!" she screeched "For God's sake, be genuine, you asshole"

"Fine!"

And then he kissed her, and she fell short and couldn't move her mouth or her limbs.

Here was the thing: when their lips met, she felt this sudden clarification. As if her head was swept clear of any troublesome dusts of worry. She had her answer all along. It was here. It was him. When she felt his hands trailing on her back, pushing her closer to him, she succumbed. This was Senri Shiki, and this fact didn't make her feel repulsive or disgusted at all.

He was anything but kind to her, but what he did was genuine and it was more than anything she could hope for. When they broke apart, she looked at him in wonder, at loss for words at once. He looked at her, his face resolute.

"Was that genuine enough for you?" he demanded

"What do you mean?" she said, confused and still a bit out of breath from what happened.

He looked like he wanted to tell her, but he sighed and shook it off "Never mind. Why the hell were you in my room anyway?"

"Um" she stepped back, suddenly unable to look him straight in the eye. "I wanted to borrow a highlighter."

"That was it? Good God" he shook his head and browse through his cabinets to fish out a green highlighter. "here."

She took it with a small thanks and backed away from him. She was about to open his door when he called her back.

"Touy―erm...Rima?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry" he said, looking a bit apologetic. "For reading your journal. I shouldn't have. It was an asshole move, I admit"

"Yeah it was" she said, but she sounded a lot calmer.

She was about to go out when he called her again.

"And, Rima?"

She looked back at him again. This time, he was a bit uneasy. He trailed his fingers along his hair and said, "Do you want to go to an amusement park with me this weekend? We could...We could ride on a Ferris wheel and stuff..."

Her cheeks warmed. He definitely read her Takuma fantasies. How embarrassing. But him in front of her made her think of nobody else but Senri Shiki as of the moment. And she had no idea what is going on, but all she knew was that, it felt very nice and honest. So her answer to him didn't manage to surprise her one bit.

"Yes"

* * *

**A/N:** I have so many things to say to you guys. I know very (very, very,very) late updates are inexcusable, but I swear I am so busy with college that writing fan fiction just don't fit anywhere near my always full schedule. And just so you know, I'm not even kidding you. I'm studying pre-med and that ought to give you ideas of my busy-ness. Anyway, I would just like to thank everyone for their unwavering support. It's been three years and still, you guys still mail me about the chapters. Talk about dedication! And just because of that, I managed to write just this one to make y'all happy. A big shout out to**Xx4tuneCookieXx**. Thank you for being so kind!~

As always, review! You beautiful people.


End file.
